1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna device provided with a plurality of antenna elements and an electromagnetic band gap (EBG) structure. The present disclosure also relates to a wireless communication device and a radar device provided with such an antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of an EBG structure to ensure isolation between antenna elements in an antenna device that comprises a plurality of antenna elements and operates in an extremely high frequency (EHF) band is conventionally known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-203147 and 2006-060537). An EBG structure exhibits high impedance at a prescribed frequency (antiresonance frequency). Consequently, an antenna device provided with an EBG structure is able to increase the isolation between antenna elements in this frequency.